Of Course
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Just a quick Spain x Canada drabble-ish thing.


"Matthew~" Canada stepped forward just as a certain Spaniard flew behind him. He heard said Spaniard whimper.

"If you didn't call out my name, maybe I would be taken by surprise when you visit." Canada laughed lightly as Spain wrapped his arms around the blond man.

"Where's the fun in that?" Spain buried his face into Canada's golden locks and inhaled. "Mm, you smell good, mi corazon." Considering how Canada was cooking, he was bound to smell something. Spain kissed his cheek before removing himself and sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited lately. Been busy with Romano and my boss calling me in to discuss the economy and what not." Canada smiled at him.

"That's alright. Though, it has been kind of quiet without you around. And. . Kumiajuro has missed you." As if on cue, the little polar bear walked into the kitchen and yawned. He looked up at Spain and stretched his arms out.

"Spain." Kumajiro said softly. Canada groaned.

"Of course he remembers you, but not his owner." Spain hopped off the counter and picked the fuzz ball up.

"He remembers you, right Kumajiro? You remember Matthew?"

"Who?" Matthew turned to look at his pet.

"Ca-na-da." The bear pawed at Spain's nose. Matthew sighed.

"See?" Spain chuckled.

"Don't worry, chiquito, I'll never forget you." Spain set the bear down before leaning over and stealing Canada's lips.

"I'd hope not." Canada smiled as Antonio pulled away from the kiss.

.

"Antonio, bastard! I'm hungry make me some food." Romano called through the house. When a stupid idiot didn't fly down the stairs to greet him, he grew curious and found himself heading towards the living room where he heard the t.v. He froze when he saw Spain and. . . Some other nation enjoying a siesta together on the couch. Lovino covered his face to hide the blush from no one before turning and walking away. He stopped walking.

Turning around, he sighed. How the hell had Canada (is that who he was?) gotten into Antonio's heart so much deeper than Lovino had when he had spent so many years with the bastard. He froze when he saw Spain move slightly but managed to slow his heartbeat as he resettled and a light snore was once again in the air. He watched Spain pull the blond nation closer and the latter snuggle a little closer in response.

Sighing, yet again, Lovino turned off the television.

"Bastard, you're gonna run up the electric bill up leaving shit like that on." Lovino grumbled.

"Gracias, mi Romanito." Lovino froze as he watched Antonio sit up and yawn.

"Y-yeah, whatever. Later."

"Byebye, Lovi~" Lovino turned and had to keep himself from running out of the mondo size house.

"Nhhn, who was that?" Matthew sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses.

"Just Romano. Eh, you should keep your glasses off for a little longer~ You look so cute without them~"

"But I need Quebec, eh." Matthew laughed.

"Well, maybe Quebec needs to turn into contacts." Antonio teased.

"Quite possibly." He wrapped his arms around the Spaniard and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Antonio, of course, had to turn the innocent kiss into a passionate one. He pushed Matthew down into the couch and nipped at his lip. Matthew parted his lips to allow access as spicy, Spanish tongue invaded his mouth. If Spain's tongue was hot and spicy, then Canada's mouth was like a cool cavern so he doesn't burn up.

"Matthew!" Spain sat up at the sound of that voice. Canada raised an eyebrow and realized a hand had made its' way up his shirt.

"Ugh, how the hell did your brother know you were here?" Spain chuckled before kissing him one more time before getting off of him and walking to go greet the nosy American.

"Hello, America. How are you?" He smiled at the blond who was checking him over.

"What were you doing with my little brother?"

"Oh, nothing more then taking a siesta on the couch!"

"C'mon, Alfred. If you came to get me, let's go." Canada said quietly, suddenly appearing by Spain's side. America watched Spain slide an arm around the small waist of his brother's.

"Alright. See you later, Spain."

"Adios, America!" The second the American turned his back, Spain pulled Canada in for a quick kiss and whispered 'Te amo' before shoving him in his brother's direction. Canada, still stunned by what had just happened, mindlessly followed America as Spain waved goodbye.

**DAH! Muh first SpaCan ficcie~! NOMNOMNOMNOM~ God this pairing needs more love~**

**Until Next Time, Dearies,**

**TSS of H, OUT!**


End file.
